The Inquisition
The Inquisition is a Devil Military/Political Order that answers directly to Tiberius Caesar in Miranaeus City. The organization acts as a Police force to check on the Devil Government, acting in a secretive, investigative and interrogative capacity to root out corruption and protect the low-class or common devils from internal and external threats. They also may become involved in the hunting of particularly criminals and stray devils. Pure-Blooded Devils fear and despise the Inquisition, as they must usually involve themselves when the Pure-bloods are failing in following the Common Amendments. History The Inquisition were once known as the Seekers of Truth or Seekers, an army of low-class devils who fought during the Great War and the Devil Civil War that was led by Tiberius Caesar. The Seekers were once one of the two members of the Anti-Maou Coalition alongside the Pillar Families, who would eventually betray them during the Battle of the Thorns After being set aside after the Civil War, The Seekers were not given any credit or recognition for their sacrifices only to be awarded Autonomous Governance of an inhospitable land called the Waste. Exiling themselves, the Seekers established The Triplici Consulate after uniting the races within the region with the city of Miranaeus as their capital. Ten Years after the Devil Civil War, The Commons Defiance or Caesar's Revolution happened that forced the Pillar Government to write up the Commons Amendments that Tiberius Caesar demanded. Under the Amendments, senior members of the Seekers formed the Inquisition as they are known today. Duties of the Inquisition As a Police Force Reincarnation Association Standing Army of the Devil Underworld Hierarchy of the Inquisition -Ranks- Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander of the Inquisition who oversees all of the operation of the organization. He is the only member who has complete authority over all the Inquisition units most notably the Outriders and the Abyss Watchers. Sometimes he is called the Lord Inquisitor or the * Position Held by: Tiberius Caesar Deputy Commander The Deputy Commander of the Inquisition who serves as the internal command of the organization. She leads the Torture & Interrogation Unit and the Jaegers. * Position Held by: Esdeath Chevalier The Chevaliers were high officers with competence on the whole organization, appointed by the Supreme Commander. There are a total of four seats that is headed by the Chevalier-Commander Members: * Ornstein The Dragon Slayer, The Chevalier-Commander and the Chief of Staff of the Inquisition * Smough The Executioner, The Chevalier-Captain and head of the Execution Unit * Ciaran The Lord Inquisitor's blade, The Chevalier-Captain and the Spymaster of the Inquisition * Gough The Hawkeye, The Chevalier-Captain and the head of the Vigilems Marshal The Marshals are administrative generals of the Inquisition they oversee and command the forces within the region assigned to enforce the Commons Amendments at the same time protect the common Devils, each Marshal oversees from three or four regions within the Underworld. There are a total of ten seats that is headed by the Grand Marshal Notable Members: * Cullen Rutherford, The Grand Marshal of the Inquisition * Cassandra Penthagast, Marshal of the Waste and the Castellan of Scipio Castle * Sir Alonne, Marshal of the Gremory, Phenex and Sitri regions Champion The Champion is a commissioned officers of the Inquisition whose job is to lead the Legionnaires within the region Legionnaire ''' The Legionnaire are field officers who commands forces within the assigned city or town. Usually assigned of about a battalion of soldiers '''Centurion The Centurion is an officer rank within the Inquisition, they command about a company of soldiers Adjutant The Adjutants is an officer rank within the Inquisition, they are lieutenants of the Centurions Evocati The Evocati is a footsoldier and the main bulk of the Inquisition Forces. Munifex The Munifex are the recruits of the Inquisition. Usually Munifex trains for about a minimum of five years before becoming an Evocati -Special Units- Vigilems The Vigilems or Watchers are a special unit within the Inquisition and the Reincarnation Association, they are observers and supervisors of Evil Piece Holders. Their job is to oversee a peerage and ensure that the Reincarnated Law are followed by the Kings. Usually Vigilems are volunteers and contracted humans. Jaegers As the Special Strike Force and Police Unit of the Inquisition, the Jaegers is a unit directly under the Deputy Commander but also answers to the Supreme Commander. The six-man team is composed of unique and powerful Devils assembled by Esdeath whose job is to hunt High-Ranking Stray Devils and Criminals within the Underworld Members: * Wave * Kurome * Run * Bols * Seryu Ubiquitous * Dr. Stylish Immunes The Immunes is a special Volunteers within the Inquisition as they are Political Commisars. Outriders The Outriders is unit composed of former stray devils and rescued reincarnated devils and the wardens of the Boreal Valley Prison. The unit is commanded by the Supreme Commander. Notable Members: * The Dancer of the Boreal Valley * Vordt of the Boreal Valley Affiliatiations Populares Faction Night Raid Triplici Consulate of the Waste Heraldry Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Wakaruzei21